Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such network service is providing the ability to view content located on one device through a second device by way of a connection between the two devices. For example, a user may view content located on their desktop computer while on their smart phone located miles away from their desktop. Despite advancements made in, for example, the speed of such connections, transmitting information between devices may cause browsing the content to be prohibitively slow. One way of correcting for such delays is caching information regarding the content such that the second device uses the cache for displaying information regarding the content rather than receiving the information directly from the other device. However, even despite this type of correction, the cache may grow to a large size such that updating the cache to account for changes in the information may be prohibitively slow. Further, merely updating, for example, the specific files within the cache may be prohibitively slow depending on the size of the files. Moreover, synchronizing only part of a modified file may lead to a large number of synchronization that, when combined, creates lag in the devices. Accordingly, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges in synchronizing caches while reducing the lag time associated with such synchronization.